New Republic
New Republic The '''New Republic''' is the name of the galactic government established by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to replace the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. Like its predecessor, it was often simply referred to as '''the Republic'''; less often, it was referred to as the '''New Galactic Republic''' or the '''Second Galactic Republic'''. Formed in 4 ABY, after the dissolution of the former Alliance of Free Planets (which was formed directly after the Battle of Endor as an intermediate government), it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the galaxy. The "New" Republic was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Galactic Republicthat had become known as the Old Republic at that time. The New Republic was founded on the same principle that the old Galactic Republic was thousands of generations before—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Galactic Republic's downfall. The New Republic was protected by the New Jedi Order, which was established by Luke Skywalker, just as the Old Republic was once protected by the Old Jedi Order. That was until Skywalker led the Jedi Order away from Republic Space and fled to the Unknown Regions Battle of Coruscant Following the Battle of Endor, the newly formed Republic began hacking HoloNet wave signals and transmitted to every local Imperial broadcast that the Emperor was dead and that all Rebel cells rise up against their Imperial oppressors. Few planets did such as Bakura, and Naboo, however there were some who attempted yet failed. One notable example was Corellia which was bombarded heavily by Imperial Star Destroyers for attempting to overthrow the Imperial government. To this day, there is a massive unfilled crater of a former city of Corellia left on the planet. Once news of the Emperor's death reached Coruscant, there were a few pockets of riots around the planet that saw destruction of statues of the former Emperor. Though these were quietly quelled. However when Corellia's destruction made it through, the riots began again this time more fierce. Citizens fought threw massive waves of Imperial Stormtroopers and even some with their own ships attempted to modify their transport ships with weapons to attack the Imperials but they too were shut down with force. Stormtroopers and TIE Fighters fired upon thousands of people and shot down a thousand ships. Following this, Coruscant was deemed a no fly zone, aside from Imperial craft and personnel. The riots would continue albeit more subdued and swiftly dealt with. After months of planning and anticipation, The New Republic finally arrived to Coruscant and quickly attempted to spare the planet by making peace with the Imperial fleet. The Empire's fleet responded by firing all their weapons from their Star Destroyers. The Republic fired back but already weakened by the Empire's first salvos. They launched their fighter squadrons against the Imperials and they were successful in disabling two of them thus creating a hole in the Empire's line and the Republic swarmed in with their Transport crafts carrying troops who stormed the streets and buildings of Coruscant. The sightings of these Alliance soldiers ushered more rioters even those from local crime gangs fighting the Empire. The Republic's soldiers objective was to take the Senate building, and in there way was over 300 of the Empire's best Stormtroopers. They were actually capable of keeping the Republic's forces at bay for a time, using makeshift bunkers and whatever armor they could salvage at the time. They held the line agains the enemy Forces until the Republic launched a bombing run onto them from Gold Squadron Y-Wing bombers. Despite the soldiers making it to the Senate Building, things became more difficult as the fighting became room to room with Imperial forces in many area's and using Senators as captives and shields, yet the Republic took no precautions and fired upon the innocents and Imperials alike. The fighting took hours as the Imperial and Republic Forces both began using slugthrowers, ballistic shotguns, and even disruptor weapons. Hundreds died in the cramp corridors, as the shotguns and slugthrowers were capable of blowing off whole limbs and sending chunks of their victims backwards—spraying the dark red blood across the walls and their allies alike. Disruptor weapons would leave nothing behind from their victims, as those hit by the deadly particle beams would be disintegrated and turned into piles of ashes. The dead were used as shields and blockades, and even traps were rigged with proximity grenades hidden among dead soldiers. Soon, the Republic Forces managed to finish off or rout whatever was left of the Imperial Forces. In space the initial success the Empire had at the start would not last. Their TIE's were being picked off quickly by Republic Ace's and Rogue Squadron but most problematic was their fleet. The shields on the Star Destroyers were giving way and were becoming more and more ineffective as Blockade Runners made their way threw their lines, hitting their engines and cannons. Sensing the opportunity Admiral Ackbar of the New Republic ordered his capital ships to concentrate their fire on one Star Destroyer then the next once its gone. This worked and in a span of 5 minutes, 12 Star Destroyers were completely destroyed. The Imperial Flagship a Super Star Destroyer attempted to reorganize the fleet and flee from Coruscant, as the battle was lost. That ship managed to escape, along with 10 other Star Destroyers, however 3 attempted to jump but exploded, and the remaining 8 couldn't even move. The official order was given to all Imperial troops, to stand down. All told roughly 200,000 Imperial soldiers were killed this day, as well as 500,000 Imperial officers and pilots combined, 59,000 Republic soldiers were casualties, as well as 159,000 Republic officers and pilots. However the people of Coruscant, a rough toll of 750,000 civilian, senators and law makers were all killed starting from the riots till the end of the battle. Uneasy Peace Following the Republic victory at Coruscant the Empire would become the Imperial Remnant. There would be talks across the galaxy of immediate peace talks from both the Republic and the Imperials unfortunately the Imperials would never get a upper end on a deal. The Republic though went around the remaining Imperial government and talked directly with planetary governors to usurp the Imperial from within to lower Republic casualties. Planets such as Neimoidia would rise with their secret droid armies and the Republic would come in late in battles to end Imperial rule. Another planet far in the Outer Rim, Mon Cala would rise with its great ships and those ships would act independently and liberate a few planets for the New Republic such as Raxus and Tund. Meanwhile in Hutt Space, the Hutts would use the Imperial funds for passage into their space but would also tell the New Republic of any potential movements. During this time the Republic would tend to the care for the people who had long been affected by the Imperial rule. Attempting to undo all the damage that was done prior to the capture of Coruscant. Unfortunately the Republic had realized as soon as they established their governing body on Coruscant, the entire galaxy was in monstrous debt by the Empire beforehand. Coupled with the fact there were two Death Stars and both were destroyed by the Republic. This along with whatever else the Empire was building with Star Destroyers and special projects, left the Republic, a new governing body already trillions of credits in debt. Without answers from the Republic, already made some civilians seek to Hutt Space for any type of freedom. With this kind of debt, the Republic immediately set themselves to relieve the debt by making debt forgiveness plans, changing the credit system, making new types of currency. These plans the Republic had would never come to fruition as every year with plans for fixing the debt would fail to pass. The Republic could not rid of its debt unless directly working with the Hutts to do so, which publicly they would not do. Behind closed doors though they would seek any and all help from the Hutts. Including the Hutts having Republic citizens gain debt forgiveness. This would continue for the next 30 years.